studentteacher fic---
by bradyhay-09
Summary: this is a student/teacher fic! I don't know what to call it (sorry) any ideas?
1. Chapter 1

hi! I'm sorry I haven't done anything for a while...I have been away for a few days!

_I'm also going on holiday for a week from the 17th august to the 24th august, so I wont be writing anything then. I will put up a few fics before I go just to pass the time._

_I want to thank __'stendanmoustache'__ for giving me this idea... _

_so this is a student/teacher fic. this is my first time writing something like this and it will be long term fic (hopefully) if anyone has any ideas or anthing they would like me to add to it, please ask any help would be brilliant!_

_this is a short 1st chapter just to start it all off. all other chapters should be longer :p_

* * *

it was the beginning of the last day of term of school and ste hay made his way into the building slowly and grumpily. he hated the place...and the teachers clearly hated him, they didn't even try to hide it either, they would always give him dirty looks and whisper stuff about him behind his back, not knowing that he could hear. they thought he was a waste of space and they thought he was lazy and stupid. it really pissed him off because he knew he could do better. He walked into class and sat in his seat next to his best mate Amy. He really loved Amy. they were only mates but he really did love her. she was the one who he told everything to even all his most deepest secrets and he trusted her to not spread a word.

"hey ste, what are you looking all grumpy for?" Amy smiled, getting all her books and equipment out of her bag.

"uh, school maybe. I hate this place. I don't even see the point in it" ste slouched in his chair laying his head on the desk, only six more hours of this hell hole.

"well there's only 5 more weeks and then we are on summer holidays!" Amy smiled. she always seemed optimistic.

"yeah, cause five weeks is really a short time in it" ste shouted banging his fist on the desk.

"alright, don't get all miserable with me. I'm only trying to make you happy"

"yeah I know. I'm sorry, I'm just tired" ste sat up and looked at Amy " I stayed up all weekend revising but I just don't seem to get anywhere"

Amy placed her hand on his shoulder comforting him "you will and I thought I told you to go see Miss Todd about all that, maybe she can help"

"no she helps the special kids. IM not special, IM JUST FUCKING STUPID! how can she help? none of the teachers in this place care about me. they think that I'm just some waste of space no-body that wont get anywhere in life" ste looked up at the clock on the wall. 9:00 "miss Jenkins is late, where is she...she always has ago at me for being late so where is she?"

"god your having a right moan at everything today you are" Amy smiled also wondering where she is. the class just carried on talking about what they did on the weekend and who's got what.

the classroom door opened then and the head teacher Mr Houston walked in as did miss Nolan the deputy head. one of the boys at the back of the class room wolf whistled at her and the class filled with laughter. most boys had an eye for her and she was nick named 'miss sexy Nolan' (not the best nick name they have came up with) ste didn't see it really and wasn't even remotely interested in her. the boys thought he was weird but he didn't care and he just ignore them.

"settle down now class. miss Jenkins wont be coming in for the rest of this year and next" 'yes' ste thought, he hated miss Jenkins. she moaned at him for every little mistake ste made, he'd had enough of it! he even threatened to burn her house down once. " she is seriously ill. so you will have a supply teacher for the time being...you got it?" Mr Houston asked, he always seemed really grumpy. the whole class stayed silent but nodded there head. it was always best to just agree with everything he says.

just then a tall, pale man with an 80's moustache walked through the door. 'He is fit' ste thought to himself.

"do you think that's our teacher" he whispered to Amy who didn't answer, she just continued to listen to whatever miss Nolan was saying...

"...this is your new teacher for the time being ..." ste looked over to the man who was staring out into the class "right we will leave you to it then!" miss Nolan and m Houston walked out of the class as the new teacher continued to stare. the class was silent when he finally spoke...

"hello class my name is Mr Brady"

* * *

_REVIEWS PLEASE! _

_please tell me what you think and like I said before if you have any ideas I would be more then great full to hear them :p_


	2. Chapter 2

just a quick note- I'm going on holiday this Saturday, so I wont be able to update or write anything new so ill (hopefully) put up quite a few before then.

reviews welcome :p

* * *

"hello class, I'm Mr Brady. ill be your supply teacher for the rest of this term and then again next year if your teacher isent able to come back. as you would of noticed I'm not from around here. I come from Ireland and a little city called Dublin. I'm thirty years old and i decided to be a teacher because I like to help kids achieve what more then they can do. i also have the qualifications for it, so i thought it would be best not to waste them." Mr Brady looked around the class room at all the blank faces staring at him. "I own a few night clubs here and there but teaching is what i do best and if you don't want to believe that, I don't care. what i do care about is you lot getting C's to A's in you exams and all that shit..."

Mr Brady sounded like he couldn't give a care in the world but ste didn't mind, he thought that this teacher was the best. he was charming and funny and i cant forget HOT! HE WAS SOOOOOO HOT!

"I'm going to take the register now and as i call your name i want you to tell me something about you...something interesting" he moves towards the desk and gets his laptop out. he sits down and opens it up. "Amy?"

"yeah sir...and um...I'm a good friend i guess" she looks over to ste giving him a nudge for a confirmation to which ste nodded and continued to stare at the teacher.

"Teresa?"

"here and i like to hang out with my friends and i love make-up and i like to.." "i said i wanted you tell tell me something about you not a whole paragraph" Mr Brady interrupted. "mark?"

"yerp but call me dodger, everyone does and i have a great body and absolute brilliant flirting skills" Mr Brady actually looked like he was ready to puke or something. he looks round the room to mark who just pokes his tongue out at him and smiles towards a group of girls.

"Steven?"

"yes sir but everyone calls me ste" ste put his head down on the desk using his arms for support.

"i like steven better" ste lifted his head of the desk once more slowly.

" yeah well everyone calls me ste"

"well that something you should know about me steven"

"what?"

"im not everyone...therefore i will call you steven" Mr Brady says sternly looking straight at ste now. the stare holding out for a little too long.

"alright whatever" ste lays his head down on the desk again getting really bored of this lesson. the teacher is more annoying then he thought. the class had gone unusually quit so ste once again sits up and see's mr brady and the rest of the class staring at him.

"WHAT?" ste moaned. he had enough of this today.

"you going to tell me something about you?"

"NO! just move on!" this teacher is such a dick showing him up infront of the whole class.

"no, steven..." he starts to walk towards ste "you wanna know something else today?" ste just nods his head and waits for what's to come. "you have a detention!" Mr Brady smiles.

"what? why? i haven't done nothing" ste waves his arms as he talks trying to emphasis everything.

"you shouldn't talk to me like that then should you? you have half an hour detention with me today after school, now tell me something about you" he looks at ste with anger filling his eyes just staring at him.

"um? I'm from Manchester" ste cowers back in his chair.

"thank you, even though i already knew that!" Mr Brady laughed.

"how?" what was he saying? how could he know this?

"uh, I think I could of guessed from your accent"

"oh yeah" ste settled back in his chair looking up to Mr Brady

"right lets move on then..."

the rest of the lesson was boring. ste was annoyed and hated his new teacher, he wants this term to end. he didn't listen to much of what the teacher was saying. he never does really. he just sits there and daydreams all day.

by the end of the first two lesson which were maths and art, it was break time. ste rushes out of the classroom with Amy lagging behind him.

"hey, wait up!" ste finally stops and turns to look at Amy "what's wrong ste?"

" him!... he a fucking dick. all he was doing was picking on me for the last two hours and i have had enough of it. we have another three lessons with him today and then i have a detention!" ste punches the locker leaving a dent in it.

"ste calm down!" Amy grabs ste's hand checking it over in case ste had broke it.

"I'm OK..." ste pulled his hand away "he just needs to sort him self out"

"look just speak to him next lesson and sort it out"

"what? no I'm not ding that. I'm not going to any more lessons...ill do the detention cause I don't want that extended but I'm not going to any more lessons because he would just show me up again. I'm going to the councillor for the rest of the day." he looks at Amy and smiles "I'm sorry for ditching you and all that but I'm not going back there...not today"

"huh. fine what ever.." she looks round and the bell goes "I'm going back to class now" she walks away slowly not looking back. she always gets annoyed like this, that's why ste doesn't bunk school any more.

ste walks towards the counsellors room and spend the afternoon there. all he thinks about is Amy and how the lessons going. he also thinks about Mr Brady. he is a bastard and he's annoying but he is fit...very fit! his accent is to die for, Irish...Irish passion. all ste can hear is the sound of his voice when he says 'Steven' heaven...pure heaven.

as the school bell rings for the end of the day ste leaves the counsellors room and makes his way towards mr Brady room. he see's Amy as she is about to leave.

"Amy!" ste calls

"oh hay ste" Amy start to walk towards him.

"how was he?" ste asked. he doesn't want to go to the detention if Mr Brady is the same moody bastard he was when ste left.

"maybe it's because you left" Amy laughed "it put him in a better mood.

"HA HA very funny"ste said sarcastically

"well you better get to your DET in-case it gets extended!" Amy was about to walk off when ste gently grabbed her elbow.

"can you come with me?" ste asked hesitantly

"no! this is your detention. it's your fault for being so cheeky and opening that big gob of yours" she looked around "go to your detention ste. it's not like you to be scared or teachers!" Amy challenged

"i'm not! look i'm going now" ste kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly "you you later" ste started to walk towards the class as Amy left to go home. ste cant help but feel nervous for some reason. he feels so confused as to what's going on in his head. when he gets to the class he opens the door and walks in. Mr Brady is sat at his desk looking throw papers

"ah, Steven. take a seat"

ste gulped.

* * *

**review please! :p**


	3. Chapter 3

HI ALL! I'm back from holiday now :p

I'm not that proud of this chapter as I wrote it on holiday where i was very busy so I couldn't concentrate well but I decided to put it on here anyway as it goes with the rest of the fic!

this is a short chapter...

warning-swearing...a lot of swearing!

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AS ALWAYS!

* * *

"so you missed my afternoon lessons today...why?"Mr Brady asked ste who was now sat at his desk. ste looked straight at him. He couldn't show any weakness to teachers and certainly not to one who was as arrogant as him.

"cause I didn't want to come to a shit lesson" ste shrugged

"your a rude little shit you are!" ste was surprised by the sudden change of attitude from MR Brady. he was defiantly surprised by him swearing and using language as he was a teacher and ste thought that all teachers were uptight suck ups!

"what's it to yo?" ste challenged

"you are quite something aint you?" MR Brady tilted his head looking ste up and down.

"whatever. i just want this DET to end. so why don't you just get on with whatever you were doing and ill sit ere and do nowt" MR Brady started laughing really loudly. "what's so funny?"

"nothing it's just..." he started laughing again.

"you know what? ste shouted.

"what?"

"your pathetic you know that?" ste got up in MR Brady's face. they stood there for a while when suddenly MR Brady leaned forward and kissed ste. ste moved back immediately. "what the hell do you think your fucking doing?" ste asked. MR Brady just looked stunned

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't of done that" he stuttered freaking out a bit.

"no you fucking shouldn't off..." Mr Brady stayed silent not knowing what to do. he moved closer to ste but ste just stumbled back "don't come near me" ste grabbed his stuff and made a way towards the classroom door. Mr Brady followed closely and blocked ste's path. "move!"

"look Steven don't...I'm sorry... it was a mistake and uh.. I'm so so sorry!" he moved out of the way of the door so that ste didn't feel trapped or anything

"I'm out of here! you can stick your fucking detention up your arse!" ste stormed out of the classroom leaving MR Brady scared and confused.

STE'S POV

what the fucking hell? he kissed me! MR Brady fucking kissed me! I should be so angry but I'm not, i just feel so confused and kinda happy actually even though he was pissing me off! I didn't even know he was gay. I thought he was straight. what should i do now? should I tell someone? do I speak to him about it? I'm so fucking confused. tomorrow is going to be so awkward. I hope that no-one saw us otherwise my life would be over.

BRENDAN'S POV

I kissed him! I don't even know if he's gay or not! oh fuck, he's going to tell someone! he's just a fucking kid. I'm so fucking stupid! I could lose my job. I could go to prison. why? why did I do that? I promised my self that I would be professional even after what happened with vinnie. I need to sort this out. I have to stop him...I have to stop him from doing something very stupid.

NO-ONES POV

ste ran out of the school building without looking back. this was defiantly something that he will wait to deal with tomorrow.

* * *

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT :p

**_REVIEWS PLEASE!_**


End file.
